


Драбблы о художниках и искусстве

by essilt



Category: Artists RPF, Nikopol Trilogy, RPF - 16th century, RPF - 20th century
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Dystopia, F/M, Gen, Gen Work, Het, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt
Summary: Серия драбблов о художниках, искусстве и истории.Написано специально для команды fandom Artists and Art 2019 на Fandom Kombat 2019.Спасибо Iolf за бетинг! <3





	1. Причастие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Юный Доменикос и свет.

В доках, возведенных в Кандии венецианцами, он уподобляется муравью: хрупкому и нелепому в сравнении с арочными сводами, но упорному. Муравей осторожно и неуклонно преодолевает препятствие за препятствием: перебирая длинными тонкими лапками, переползает через залежи канатов, корабельные снасти, прокаленную солнцем древесину, набитые товарами тюки, которые не далее как прошлым вечером сгрузили с галер. Стены источают благословенную прохладу. Массивный потолок простирается над муравьем, как огромный каменный лист. Сегодня доки, эти каменные ходы, похожие на норы гигантских червей — длинные, наполненные вечными сумерками, — почти пусты: лишь в дальних тоннелях виднеются две или три галеры, которым нужен ремонт.

— Ты как прокрался сюда? — грозно гремит за спиной муравья.

Муравей замирает. Крутит головой, ищет, куда спрятаться.

— Эй, малец!

Человеческий голос снова превращает его в Доменикоса — Доменикоса, которому десять и который сбежал от отца и старшего брата.

Факел дышит ему жаром прямо в лицо.

— Ты турок? — презрительно спрашивает венецианец. Должно быть, смотритель доков.

Заподозрить немудрено: волосы и глаза у Доменикоса черны, как уголья.

Он вскидывает голову.

— Я грек! — заявляет гордо, но в тряском голосе нет должной твердости.

— Ну-ка вон отсюда! — гневно велит венецианец.

Доменикоса не нужно просить дважды: он припускает прочь, на слепящий свет, с которого начинаются доки.  
Сегодня все венецианские галеры вышли в море и ни одна не стоит на якоре. Вдали застыла темная гряда гор, над ней курятся дымчатые облака. У пристани извиваются длинные плоские водоросли, похожие на волосы утопленниц. Городская стена замерла за спиной: золотой гигант из песка и известняка изгибается вокруг города, словно стережет клад. Заключенная в объятия каменных молов гавань должна казаться осиротевшей, но Доменикос видит, что она свободна и чиста, как отраженное небо без единого облачка. В узком проходе между двумя серпами укреплений в клещах окажется любой флот. Крепость, как корона, венчает длинный мол, врезанный в причал. Венецианцы ревнители своих сокровищ: пушки Рокка-дель-Маре зорко смотрят в море. Дула, как подзорные трубы, выслеживают чужие суда, несущие в недрах своих чужих солдат, порох и сабли, чтобы срубить кресты Кандии и воздвигнуть взамен полумесяцы, обращенные к Медине. Кроме венецианских сокровищ, Рокка-дель-Маре стережет венецианскую веру, а значит, и греческую тоже: турок здесь боятся больше, чем католиков.

Срез крепости на густой, цвета одежд Богоматери драгоценной лазури — словно нож, безупречно отсекший людскую суету от бескрайней бездны морской. Речушка Понтомантри, что петляет через Фоделе, пересыхает летом и превращается в узкую, дрожащую на камнях нитку, годную только напоить мошкару и ящериц. Морем не напьешься, но оно не имеет границ, кроме города за спиной Доменикоса — да и тот лишь порт, временное пристанище; впереди, по слухам, превеликое множество стран, где говорят на разных языках. Кандия — всего лишь остров, покрытый скалистыми хребтами, бесконечно стремящихся в море следом за ручьями. Глубоко в недрах его плодородие питается кровью Минотавра, а на поверхности вскормленную зелень круглый год глодают козы. «Козы съедят Крит, козы съедят всю Грецию, если их не остановить!» — нередко сетует мать. Это от нее у Доменикоса угольные волосы и глаза. Это у нее он научился называть Кандию истинным именем: Крит.

Отец приехал в столицу по делам торговым — но и договориться, чтобы Доменикоса приняли в школу иконописи: «Уж если тебе так хочется рисовать, пусть эти художества будут богоугодны!» — так он рассудил. Отец жаждет, чтобы Доменикос причастился Византии, как Святых Тайн: Византия — мечта о свободе, утраченный неведомый рай, полный света.  
Он смотрит на убегающий по водной глади свет и мечтает поймать его, усмирить, поместить в свои картины, которым пока нет имени. Он щурится, ослепленный, но не отводит глаз. Тянет руку, воображая, как ловит свет, заключает в ладонь, будто птенца. Чувствует, как трепещет его сердечко, и мысленно выпускает на волю. Свет играет на волнах, свет тянется к горизонту и подобен бесконечному пути — в утраченную ли Византию, в превеликое ли множество стран, где говорят на разных языках.

Свет и стремление к нему — им должен причащаться каждый, кто увидит картины, которым пока нет имени.


	2. Плат Вероники

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В Толедо сжигают людей, творят и любят.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Неграфичная испанская инквизиция, отклонения от исторических реалий, упоминания греческой мифологии. Автор придерживается так называемой «Черной легенды» исключительно ради создания атмосферы.

Удушающая жара стоит стеной, под черной рубашкой и черным, похожим на кирасу камзолом с Доменикоса ручьем льется пот. Толедо разбросан по холмам — словно Борей промчался над рекой Тахо и разметал гигантские валуны по обоим берегам, а после людям ничего не осталось, кроме так вытесать из них дома, соборы и крепостные стены. Алькасар вонзил свои башни в скалу и теперь взирает из бойниц на чужаков, как четырехглавый Цербер.

Доменикос представляет, как одержимо меняет кисти, поочередно окунает в смальту и индиго, слой за слоем пишет грузное небо, куполом нависшее над городом. Сполохи серебристого света — отголоски молний, сотрясающих свинцовое тучи, — ложатся на крыши и портики. В таком облачении, окруженный мрачным грозовым пейзажем, Толедо похож на саркофаг.

Ему следовало бы написать правду. Воздух в городе пропитан дымом от аутодафе, Толедо — средоточие инквизиции, где Цербер-Алькасар сторожит чистоту католической веры — совсем как Рокка-дель-Маре в благословенном Ираклионе. Но как может быть чистой вера, где мечеть перекрестили в Святую Марию, облепив фасад статуями и орнаментами, похожими на языки пламени? Чистота веры в Толедо оплачена еврейским и мавританским золотом, для которого уже недостает сундуков. По ночам Врата ада, ведущие в кафедральный собор с севера, изрыгают черных инквизиторов. К утру подземелья Алькасара уже набиты еретиками, как бочонки — рыбой, а к вечеру увенчанную острыми колпаками вереницу приговоренных волокут на центральную площадь: сквозь рассеченную плетьми плоть проглядывают кости, над распахнутыми ранами вьются мухи, норовя отложить бесполезные личинки, конечности мотаются из стороны в сторону на суставах, разорванных на дыбе.

Буря бродит над Толедо, око ее разверзается прямо над Алькасаром; Доменикос ждет, что новая молния вонзится в сердце города, но видит только души, рвущиеся в небеса из обугленных тел. Тронь — и все, чем был человек, его мышцы, хрящи, нутро осыплются на землю, а на горелом кресте повиснут обломки бесполезного остова…

Однажды Борей вернется на берега Тахо, и снова обратит город в валуны, и рассеет далеко по холмам, и только куски пламенного кружева расскажут потомкам, чем они были прежде.

Доменикос возвращается домой. Херонима уже убаюкала Хорхе и ждет; молча помогает снять одежду, провонявшую паленым мясом по дороге через город, молча раскрывает объятия, и он очищается ее запахом от запаха смерти.

— Так легче? — спрашивает она, и Доменикос кивает. Теперь он может ласкать ее располневшие в материнстве груди и бедра и овладеть ею без грубости.

У нее такие алые губы, словно вся кровь, дарованная ей, влилась в уста; и опасно черные, бездонные глаза женщин его родины; и кожа, которой солнце не касалось даже вскользь — молочно-белая, матовая, словно мрамор, извлеченный из горной тьмы. В ночи она мерцает, как луна. Как Херонима могла родиться в Толедо? Может, только в Толедо, не ведающем света, она и могла родиться? Он говорит все это на горячечном греческом, потому что известных ему испанских слов недостаточно для любви.

Он думает о другом детище подземелья: о Минотавре. В юности легенда о Лабиринте занимала и волновала его, но написать ее никогда не хотелось: слишком мало света там, где она заканчивается — в подземельях под таинственным Кноссом. Никакого света, если точнее. Теперь он написал бы ее начало: Пасифаю, к которой море выгнало царственного быка. В Толедо такая мысль приходит не впервые, но здесь не пишут обнаженных богинь и цариц — здесь пишут бичевание и мученичество, здесь от образа к образу самозабвенно колесуют, обезглавливают и пронзают стрелами святых, словно те мало претерпели при жизни; здесь каждый шаг напоминает об умерщвлении плоти, здесь надевают власяницы ради ниспослания наследника и из-за съеденного в пост ломтика сыра.

Он делится этим с Херонимой, и та в испуге крестится.

— Пасифая — та, что совокупилась с быком? Ты сумасшедший! Твоя Кандия — логово язычников!

— Крит, — с нажимом уточняет он. — Я грек с Крита. Тогда я напишу с тебя святую Веронику.

— Я не гожусь в святые, — усмехается Херонима.

— Это уж мне судить.

Он думает о Тесее, о героизме, озарившем мрак. О сиянии нерукотворного лика Христова.

О том, что Толедо нужен свет.


	3. Кровь за кровь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пока герцог Альба усмиряет Нидерланды, художники пишут картины.

Фернандо Альварес де Толедо, герцог Альба, по прозванию Железный, доволен Италией: эта страна щедра на посулы и дары, на победы и улещения. Новый парадный потрет хорош, написан мастерски — можно забыть, что рукой женщины. Король Филипп просил подыскать на родине Микеланджело и Боттичелли достойного придворного художника, и герцог Альба считает Софонисбу Ангвиссолу достойной испанского двора — к тому же услуги женщины обходятся дешевле.

У Елизаветы Валуа черные волосы и выразительные карие глаза; их взгляд проникает так глубоко и замечает столь многое, что Филипп уже не может обойтись без советов своей юной жены, в которую влюблен без памяти. Придворные опасаются лишний раз взглянуть на Елизавету, чтобы не вызвать гнев короля безмолвным восхищением королевой. Она закована в черный бархат и парчу, нити жемчуга и золотые пряжки с рубинами служат креплениями броне на хрупком теле. Поколебавшись, Софонисба вкладывает на картине в правую руку Елизаветы миниатюру с портретом ее возлюбленного Филиппа, которого той редко доводится видеть. В спертом воздухе испанских дворцов итальянская живость молодой королевы, унаследованная от Медичи, чахнет, словно в казематах.

— Я всего лишь хочу родить сына, друг мой, — доверительно шепчет Елизавета. Головокружение, тошнота и отеки терзают ее всю новую беременность, куда более мучительную, чем предыдущие. Живот кажется огромным на истощенном теле. Ступни Елизавета с трудом втискивает в домашние туфли. На нее по-прежнему боятся поднять глаза, но теперь опасаются вызвать гнев Филиппа чрезмерной жалостью.

Елизавету рвет до изнеможения в день, когда начинаются преждевременные роды.

— Девочка, — много часов спустя объявляет медик.

Елизавета теряет сознание.

Фландрская армия за три эскудо в день на пехотинца вспахивает земли Семнадцати провинций с упорством крестьянина, для которого земледелие означает выживание семьи. Ладные глинобитные дома чистоплотных голландцев крошатся в огне и под ударами таранами и уходят в пахотный слой; герцог Альба, эмиссар короля Филиппа и королевы Елизаветы, плугом тирании перемалывает черепки и черепа, засеивает обновленную почву страхом и смирением.

Питер Брейгель намеренно пишет деревню так, словно смотрит на нее с пригорка. Если он спустится хоть на шаг ниже, чужое отчаяние хлынет в него, как вода в легкие тонущего. Солдаты вырывают сыновей из родительских рук, режут без разбору поросят, бычков и индюшек, кровь животных кропит алтарь деревенской площади, на который уже готовятся возложить сынов человеческих. У женщины в левом углу картины от потрясения вот-вот начнутся роды, знает Питер Брейгель; ребенок выскользнет из утробы прямо на снег, под гиканье и свист ландскнехтов, и ему, еще синему, в слизи и крови, вскроют мягкий живот, даже не перерезав пуповину. Собаки играют, взвиваются на задние лапы друг перед другом, ждут, когда можно будет съесть дымящиеся мягкие кишки. Птицы мечутся в облаках. День смерти ясен и красочен, как ярмарка. 

— Хуана, — торопливо объявляет священник, — крещу тебя во имя Отца, Сына и Святого Духа, аминь.

Елизавета снова теряет сознание. Судорога выжимает из нее волну крови.

Недоношенный, непропорциональный уродец, едва напоминающий младенца женского пола, разевает крошечный рот. Вместо кожи у нее морщинистая пленка, настолько прозрачная, что, кажется, можно рассмотреть сизоватые внутренности, ребра — не крепче хрящей — выступают над вздутым животом, слепые глазенки прикрыты тонким налетом век. Так и не порозовевшие ручонки и ножки безжизненно повисают по обе стороны от ладоней священника.

Король Филипп не обращает на это внимания.

— Исабель, — ласково говорит он, опускаясь на колени перед ложем жены. Затхло, удушливо разит железом.

Елизавета приходит в себя.

— Фелипе, — шепчет она, — простите меня…

Она пытается приподняться. Истерзанное тело снова исторгает кровь. Губы Елизаветы тонки и сухи, скулы туго обтянуты горячей кожей.

— Сделайте, — требует Филипп у бледных от растерянности медиков, — сделайте что-нибудь!

Везалий спас бы ее, но Везалий мертв, он растратил свой талант на спасение никчемного Карлоса.

Елизавету приподнимают, чтобы сменить постель.

— Мама, — чистым, ясным голосом вдруг зовет она. Судорога выгибает тело. На белоснежном фоне распускается бутон алой французской лилии.

Филипп закрывает лицо краем простыни.

В Брюсселе герцог Альба велит наполнить кубок, подносит ко рту и окунает в кровавую, отдающую металлом жидкость длинные желтые зубы.


	4. Любительница абсента

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пабло Пикассо проводит 2023 год в оккупированном фашистами Париже и наблюдает за старой знакомой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Без знания канона могут возникнуть трудности с прочтением.

Париж окутан синим, будто его окунули в индиго. Освещенные крыши домов тонкой желтой гирляндой подвешены на небе, стены текут в чернильную пропасть улиц. Сена, полная жирной черноты и отходов, лениво лижет набережную, не оставляя надежду однажды сточить свои каменные оковы и разложить телеса вод по первозданным берегам.

В Париже близится комендантский час.

Стальные орлы Третьего Рейха точат когти о металлическое кружево Эйфелевой башни. Замер Монмартр, увенчанный белокаменной базиликой Сердца Христова. Сквозь готические розы Нотр-Дама на пустынные улицы смотрит тишина, брюхатые горгульи пляшут по башням и крыше собора в ожидании пришествия священников, чьи лица разрисованы под египетских богов. Прежние красоты Парижа — не более чем красивый хрупкий трофей. В папках нового правительства ждут своего часа расчеты взрывных работ.

Под землей в лабиринтах метро блуждают редкие короткие составы полуслепых поездов. Метро — место для сброда. Засаленные и закопченные, его представители собираются в подземельях вместе с крысами, толкуют им о свободе, равенстве и братстве ночи напролет и делят куски засохшего сыра. В заброшенных шахтах гниют трупы повстанцев, которые сбрасывают каждую ночь из кузовов и посыпают известью. Или не посыпают. Чрево города испускает тошнотворный, извращенно сладкий запах гниения.

Женщина в бесформенном черном пальто заказывает абсент Xenta, аккуратно льет на кусок тростникового сахара тончайшую струйку воды. Бокал наполняется мутной зеленью. Женщина делает глоток; медленно, соблазнительно выдыхает полынную горечь в лицо человеку в нацистской форме.

Он помнит ее юной девочкой, бесстрашной гимнасткой, похожей на молодую ветку. В руках у девочки — воображаемое небо, за которое она держится, балансируя на шатком полюсе голубой планеты. Альба Ромеро — так ее звали. Теперь она красит рот и волосы синим, под жемчужно-белой кожей светятся вены — такой синевы, что кровь у нее, несомненно, тоже синяя, как весь этот флюоресцирующий перед гашением огней город.

В новом Париже нет женщин, которых миновали бы репродуктивные эксперименты в Сент-Совер. После такого посинеют и кровь, и слезы.

Ему мерещится остроугольная тень египетского бога с соколиной головой: она то маячит за спиной Альбы, то зависает над ней, то терзает ее клювом между ног. Он похож на статуи, растущие, словно грибы, на каждой башне, коньке крыше, каждом флюгере в городе. Воображаемое небо рухнуло Альбе Ромеро на голову.

В синих сумерках он пишет ее одинокой на вершине горы, дает время задуматься. Вручает ей ребенка. Гнет ее жемчужное тело вопреки законам физики. Скрещивает ее руки в попытке оградить от нового Парижа. Разбивает ее лицо на осколки, разносит на разные части зубы и глаза, ненавидит Альбу за то, что после очередной порции абсента она без колебаний ляжет под человека в нацистской форме. Он — истинный творец Альбы, ее место — на его полотнах.

Взрослую Альбу Ромеро зовут Джилл Биоскоп. Она владеет скоростной печатью и ножом и умеет прятать тела. Человек в нацистской форме — доверенное лицо губернатора Шублана — очарован синевой ее волос.

— Они настоящие? — с придыханием спрашивает он по-немецки.

Джилл улыбается. Египетский бог за ее плечом шепчет: «Мы у цели».


End file.
